Boy Meets Girl
by mimibeebee
Summary: "Wait-do you like Alvin?" She gaped at him. "Ew! Gross, that's disgusting!" She turned her body away from where he was sitting on her computer chair. Then after a few seconds she turned back and said, "Okay, maybe a little."


**Basically almost the same thing as that **_**Good Luck Charlie **_**episode, "Boy Meets Girl".**

**I found Gabe's potential relationship SO DANG ADORABLE!**

**Hope you likey :)**

"Hey. Alvin."

Alvin looked over in the direction of Brittany. She walked slowly yet unhesitentally toward him. He narrowed his eyes. "Whaddayew want?"

Brittany looked down. "Alvin...I..."

He tried to look into her eyes. "Yeah? Yeah?"

"Well, firstly, I'm offended you would narrow your eyes at me like that. I mean, I'm not a theif or anything. Oh speaking of money..."

Alvin's eyes almost began to glare at her. "What, you here to tell me about some more new shoes or whatever that you _have _to have?"

She looked down. "Actually...no. I...I forgot my lunch money again...and..." She started to quietly whimper.

"Brittany...don't..." He reached into his pocket. "Here. Take this." He offered her three dollars to buy lunch with.

Her head snapped up and she snatched the money from his hands. "Sweet! Bye!" And away she went. Alvin clenched the fist that had been frozen in mid air when Brittany took the money. He shook slightly with frustration, and when he turned back to his table, his friends had stopped their conversations to look at him.

He took a bite of his pizza and looked fearlessly into the eyes of his friends. "What," he demanded. They all turned away and began again the conversations they had stopped earlier. Alvin sighed.

His friend Johnny, sitting on his left side, patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, dude. She'll pay you back."

Alvin scoffed involuntarily and said, while staring blankly down at the table, "No. She won't. She never does. Ever! And it annoys me how she thinks she can play with me like that!"

Johnny slightly laughed. "Well, if you think that you're unplayable, then she must be a really good player." There was a pause as Alvin thought that over. "Like, a _really _ really good player," Johnny continued, trying to make lame conversation. "Like, REALLY-"

"I GET IT!" Alvin shouted. His tablemates looked at him again. He faced them. "Look, if all you're going to do is stare, then just go and sit somewhere else!" They all got up and walked away. Whatever. He didn't need them. Then he looked at Johnny. "How do you know that she's a good player? This is the first time you've seen her steal from me."

"_Steal _from you? Dude, you've got problems. But anyways," he continued, "to answer your question, I know because she tells me." Before Alvin could ask, Johnny answered, "You may not believe it, and it may not look like it, but we're really close friends." He cleared his throat. "And do you wonder where all that money goes?"

Alvin shrugged. "Sure."

He looked around him. Then leaned in close to Alvin's ear. "Okay, you gotta _swear_ not to tell her I told you this, okay?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah! Sure. Totally."

"She pays me to stay away from her when we're both at school."

Alvin leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "_Really?_ Well, _why?_"

Johnny looked away...

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"So, I talked with Alvin again today..."_

_Johnny looked at her strangely. "That's so great," he told her sarcastically. "Why'd you talk to him? For...uh...fun?"_

_She shook her head. "Of course not, silly goose! I asked him what he got on his math homework."_

_Johnny almost laughed out loud, imagining what Alvin might've said in response. "And what'd he say?"_

_Brittany looked down with false shyness. "He said, 'Uh, I got math. Duh,' and then walked away."_

_Johnny smiled. _I knew it, _he thought. _I'm gooooood.

_"Hey, Johnny?"_

_"Yep?"_

_"Does...Alvin ever talk about me?"_

_He thought for a minute. "Well, he does, sometimes. But only about how much money you take from him. And I'd quote what he says, only my mom tells me I can't use language like that."_

_Brittany's mouth dropped open._

_Johnny nearly choked on his soda with laughter. "I'm just kidding!" he promised. "I. Am. Just. Kidding."_

_"'Kay good." Brittany was silent for a moment. "Well, does he have a girlfriend?"_

_Johnny nearly choked again, but he wasn't laughing anymore. "What? Wait-do you...like Alvin?"_

_She gaped at him. "Ew! Gross, that's disgusting!"_

_She turned her body away from where he was sitting on her computer chair. Then after a few seconds she turned back and said, "Okay, maybe a little." * When she saw Johnny starting to smile she reached into her pocket for a five dollar bill and slapped onto his thigh. "But you CANNOT. TELL him. Got it?"_

_He looked annoyed. "But Britt-"_

_"You CANNOT TELL HIM!" she squealed really loud. She jumped off of her bed and shook his shoulders. "Puh-LEEEEZE, Johnny!" She put another five in his shirt pocket. He took the ten dollars and gave them back to her._

_"Keep your money," he said. "I don't think I can accept this without feeling guilty.I'll just..." There was a pause. "I'll just spit swear not to tell." They simultaniuosly spit in their hands and shook._

**~FLASHBACK OVER~**

...then he looked back at Alvin. "I can't tell you straight out," he admitted.

Alvin gave him a look. "Really? You're going to keep a secret from your best friend because a _girl paid _you to? Really?"

"Nonononono," Johnny defended himself, "I didn't take the money that time. I spit swore."

"Oooooh," Alvin commented. "That's serious."

"I know, right. Anyways, I _can _put it like this: she doesn't want it to seem like I'm her boyfriend."

"And who's opinion matters most to her?"

Johnny looked at him. "Yours."

Alvin was taken aback. "Waitwaitwait, whoa. She said she _likes _me?"

Johnny put up his hands. "I spit swore."

Alvin looked across the caf to where Brittany was standing up and demonstrating how she had taking the money from him. Her friends occasionally laughed. Still looking over there, he asked, "Then why does she always take my money? That's just weird."

"I don't know," Johnny honestly said. "She never told me. But she always seems to have it with her. Maybe she feels like she's got soomething of yours constantly with her, and she feels like _you're _always with her."

Alvin shuddered. That was a little weird. Still looking over there, he watched as Brittany demonstrated how she quickly ran away. He'd never noticed before, but he hair was delicately curly. It swished back and forth when she ran so perfectly it was almost unreal. After she ran back to her table, her friends seemed to notice that Alvin was staring in their direction. They told Brittany to turn around. When she did, the wind pushed the flaps of her open plaid shirt back exposing her graphic tee a little bit more, and her hair whipped behind her face as she turned her head.

He averted his head direction.

"Wait, Alvin," Johnny said, "Do you...like her too?"

Alvin stood and flung on his backpack while saying, "Ew, no! That's disgusting!" He threw his lunch away and stormed off a few steps. Then he halted. He walked back tto the table and said in a hushed tone, "Okay, maybe a little." * Johnny nodded understandingly.

"Well, I guess you can do whatever you gotta do to get with her. But you _do _have to do something. You know that, right?" Alvin wasn't sure he wanted to at all. In fact, he _knew _he didn't want to at all. "Here," Johnny offered after seeing Alvin's hesitation, "I'll help you out."

Johnny began to push Alvin across the caf, Alvin protesting loudly and Johnny protesting back.

"Dude, I really don't want to do this!"

"I don't care if you're nervous!"

"I'm not nervous! It'll be awkward!"

"It will not be awkward!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't but you gotta give this a chance!"

He left Alvin standing next to Brittany. She was still standing even though she was done demonstrating, and her back was to him as she talked. He met eyes with some of her friends and put a finger to his lips. They looked away.

He was froze. He didn't know what to do. What if they couldn't find anything to talk about? What if she pickpocketed him while he was dumbstruck? What if she already had? He felt his pockets and was relieved to find his wallet still there. He turned around and looked at Johnny, who had rejoined some of the friends who had left their table earlier, and it seemed that he was telling them about why Alvin was over there_. Why, Johnny, why? _Alvin thought. _I never did anything bad to you. Ever!_

He breathed in and out, then tapped Brittany lightly on the shoulder. She turned around and, appearently out of habit, said, "Whaddyew want." Ironically, that's how he had greeted her a little earlier. At first, Alvin was pretty devestated that she didn't seem happy to see him. She must have felt worse when he'd said that to her. But then, Brittany realized who it was and touched her hair self consciously. She patted it around a few times and re-greeted: "Oh, hi, Alvin! What's up?"

He smiled a little and said, "Hey. Um...wanna walk and talk?"

She seemed shocked. She turned around. _Geez, Alvin,_ he told himself, _Why are you such a dork? Of course she doesn't like you. Johnny probably made the whole thing up to get you back for putting peanut buter in his P.E. pants. Hm. Would you look at that. I guess I _have _done some wrong to him._ Alvin was about to walk away, when Britt squealed at her friends and turned back around with a composed tom-boy face. "Sure," she said, 100% cool.

He smiled out of relief. "Cool."

***I'm sorry I copied that from the GLC ep! I just HAAAAD to use it! :D**

**I'm not making this into a series or anything, just so you know.**

**I kindof made it a cliff hanger so you can imagine what happened next by yourself.**

**I can't do all the imagining for ya! (:**


End file.
